


Advice

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Beloved Pets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, a little sad, sid is ahead of his time, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: "Oh me? I'm fine!" she said brightly. "Never better.""Funny," he said. "I sometimes cry too when things are going perfectly."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowhiteflaguponmydoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhiteflaguponmydoor/gifts).



"Major?"

Margaret wiped her eyes hastily on the back of her hand, pretended to fix her hair, and turned around to find the unassuming face of Sidney Freedman. 

"Major," she replied, offering him a nod. "What brings you here?"

"Poker game," he said easily. "But I lost everything to Father Mulcahy in my second hand. I had to leave before he shook me down any further."

"He's ruthless," she said, chuckling. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sidney tilted his head to one side, studying her with that patient gaze. "I was wondering the same thing," he said quietly. "How are you, Margaret?"

"Oh me? I'm fine!" she said brightly. "Never better."

"Funny," he said. "I sometimes cry too when things are going perfectly."

"Oh that. That's nothing," she said. "Just a little dust in my eye."

"I see," he said. "Well, in that case, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

"Why me?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. _Am I crazy?_

Sid crossed his arms and looked around to confirm that they were alone before he leaned in. "Well, since you asked, I need some advice."

"Oh sure," she said with evident relief, falling into step with him and heading for the mess tent. "I don't mind at all. How can I help you?"

"Well," he said, holding the door open for her and beckoning her inside. "It's about this cat."

"A cat?" Margaret's eyes narrowed. Was this some kind of joke?

Sidney sighed as he picked up a mug and headed for the coffee urn. It was down to the gritty dregs, but he waited for it to fill nonetheless. "There was a cat that lived outside the hospital in Tokyo," he began. "Black, with white paws, and a little white on the end of her tail, like she'd dipped it in a bucket of paint." 

Margaret smiled despite herself. 

"She was so playful," Sidney continued. "Brave, where other cats were shy. She'd come up to me and look at me like she was annoyed that I hadn't fed her dinner."

Margaret giggled. "Sounds like my Susie. She was queen of the house, growing up."

"I'd been leaving food for her for months," Sidney said, smiling back at her, "when she started to come up to me and rub against my legs."

"Oh, I miss that," Margaret said softly.

"Me too," he said. "My problem is, Margaret, it's been weeks since I've been in Tokyo and I'm actually worried about the little thing. I can't get her off my mind."

"Well, of course you are!" Margaret exclaimed. "Animals aren't just...things, Doctor Freedman. They're living beings. With souls! And when one lets you in like that..." she trailed off in horror as her voice faded into weepiness again. She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked away in embarrassment.

"They never really go away, do they?" Sidney said gently. "No matter how long it's been, they stay with you. Become a part of you, even."

Margaret nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Your Susie was very important," he said. Not _important to you_ , not _it sounds like she was important._ Just a simple declaration. The most honest kind of truth.

"She was," Margaret managed. 

"And how long was she queen of your house?"

Margaret felt the tears slip out. "Oh, close to ten years, I think."

"That's quite a long time."

She put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, looking down at his still-full coffee cup. "She was the most wonderful cat," she managed.

"A companion," Sidney replied.

"A friend," she corrected.

"A friend," he repeated. "It's always so hard to lose a friend."

Margaret nodded. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand again and looked up. He wasn't smiling, but his expression was one of care and worry. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Hawkeye tipped me off," he admitted. 

"That rat," she muttered, but there wasn't any malice in it.

"What can I say, Margaret? Your friends care about you very much. Even if they snitch on you. They just wanted to be sure you were okay."

Margaret nodded, mouthing a "yeah," of understanding. "I should let you get back to your poker game."

"Only if you'll join me and turn my luck around," Sidney replied with an eyeroll. "I've never met a card shark like that priest of yours."

"Deal," she said, getting up from the bench.

As they made their way toward the Swamp, something occurred to Margaret. "Was there even a cat in Tokyo?" she asked.

Sidney looked at her slyly. "How much does it matter?" he asked. 

"Not that much, I guess," she answered, crossing her arms and shivering as they reached the Swamp's door.

"Major?"

"Hmm?"

He didn't say anything, so she turned around. His eyes were bright under the light of the moon. "It wasn't Tokyo," he said softly. "It was Brooklyn."

She nodded, reaching out a hand to briefly squeeze his elbow, recognizing the sadness and empathy beneath his professional mask. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He smiled sadly. "See?" he said. "I knew you'd be a help. Shall we?" He nodded toward the door.

"Aw, what the hell," she said. "Let's go get beat."

~fin~


End file.
